


That's Not My Name

by columbine_and_asphodel (onlycrooks)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: pacificrimkink, F/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycrooks/pseuds/columbine_and_asphodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (now polished) fill for <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2947149#t2947149">a prompt on the 'meme</a> asking for Kaidanovsky name confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, fifty points from Hufflepuff for the godawful title.
> 
> Oh, and just in case, there are a few mentions of fallout from canonical (except not, because ~~spoilers~~ Cherno Alpha doesn't get ruined) violence, in the shape of scarring.

**i.**  
  
Aleksis sighs heavily, certain he will never understand why hospital gowns must gape at the back, then shifts on the exam table, wincing as the paper liner sticks to the bare skin on the back of his legs. The military and all its examinations... If they were healthy two days ago in Russia, why do the Americans insist they do this all over again?  
  
His foul mood may have more to do filling out paperwork in a foreign alphabet- his wife had laughed the first time she saw his wiggly Latin letters next to his neat Cyrillic- and answering the same questions four different ways, than unhappiness with the situation.  
  
It's also been almost an hour since he was forced into this tiny room and told to strip naked then put the gown on- "With the opening at the back, please. Your doctor will be here shortly."  
  
He doesn't shiver when a draft from the window sneaks into his gown. He  _doesn't._  
  
When door finally opens, the doctor walks in, still staring at her computer.  
  
"Aleksis Kaidanovsky?" she asks, but continues before he can answer. "Lie back, please, and put your legs u-"  
  
She hits the floor with a dull thump, nearly outdone by the computer shattering.  
  
Aleksis sits up on his elbows, momentarily confused, then rolls his eyes.  _Americans._  
  
 **ii.**  
  
"Ah, well- well, no," the little man stutters. "N-no, I-I didn't _mean_ to imply you w-weren't- It's only... Sasha is such an ambiguous name, you see, and we thought, given our data-"  
  
"You thought the better fighter would be the man," Sasha interrupts, tired of his excuses. " _I_  am Sasha Kaidonovsky, and  _I_  will require this suit. You will have the correct equipment when I return."  
  
With that, she walks away, enjoying the squeak of agreement.

 **iii.**  
  
"Let me tell you, honey. You have the smallest waist I've ever-"  
  
The man checking the suit's fit stops. Blinks. Adjusts his glasses.  
  
"I think," Aleksis says slowly, removing his helmet, "you are speaking to the wrong Kaidonovsky. But while you are speaking, perhaps we should discuss things not to be said to my wife?"

 **iv.**  
  
"You have forty eight hours from now to contact the Hong Kong Shatterdome with your decision on the modifications we discussed," Pentecost announces, ending the call.  
  
Beside him, Herc winces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No disrespect, Marshall-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that part already," Stacker snaps. "Why are you twitching?"  
  
"That was the wife..."  
  
"Yes, that was Alexis Kaidanovsky."  
  
"But isn't her name Sasha?"

**v.**

  
It takes two hours of (unsuccessful) doctor-chasing, original-script-wrangling (which required translator-hunting) and (just a moment or two of) hacking for Hannah Lee, head pharmacist in the Hong Kong Shatterdome, to give up. She's been at it for two hours, but she still can't make sense of the dosage on one patient's prescription. Just one of these pills for someone who weighs a hundred kilos is far too low. Like given an adult half a baby aspirin. But no one's telling her why.  
  
"Jesus, why the hell can't they just tell me which this is?" she snaps at her assistant, waving the script- _one_ of the scripts, the only one not in Russian- at him.  
  
He takes it, then gives her a weird look. "Sasha Kaidonovsky? She's outside, waiting for her sleeping pills."  
  
Punching the table hurts more than she'd thought.

**+1**

  
It's been a long time since either was in a school and an even longer time since that school was for children. For today, at least, there aren't any little ones running around, and both are grateful. They've looked death in the eyes and spat in them, and it shows. Adults don't mention the scars- though if they did, neither Aleksis nor his wife would be bothered, because the scars are their proof, as permanent as the knowledge they won the war- but even now, thought they have their own, when a child looks at them and asks if the monsters got them, they don't know what to tell them. Or what to do when the little ones say nothing and stare. It's like being watched by Marshall Pentecost once more, their knowing looks.  
  
The classroom door swings open before they reach it, and a young man steps out to greet them. His clothes are cheap, a simple shirt and trousers, but clean, and he looks intelligent.  
  
So far, he is passing.  
  
"The Kaidanovskys, right?" he asks warmly in an accent that reminds them of Pentecost as well, reaching to shake their hands. He doesn't shrink when Aleksis offers what's left of his. "Thomas Raine. Please, come through."  
  
Once they've gotten settled in the large chairs opposite the teacher's desk and had a chance to look around- the room is cheerful but tidy, the little table in the center of the room worn but whole, the carpet soft under their feet- Raine clears his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaidonovsky-"  
  
"Please," Shasha interjects, glancing at her husband, "it would better to use first names, no?"

Aleksis nods sharply.

"Oh, ah- All right, then. You'll be sure to call me Thomas, then?" At their agreement, he smiles slightly, turning to each as he says their names. "Aleksis and Sasha, I know how important it is to you to get the best possible education for your daughter, Hunter, and I would like you to know..."  
  
He goes on, but the Kaidanovskys pay only half-attention as Aleksis eases deeper into his chair, Sasha taking his hand in hers. Thomas Raine got their names correct, and he remembered their daughter's, without having met her.  
  
This school is acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> One hundred kilos is about two hundred twenty pounds, which is close to the wiki's assertion Aleksis weighs two forty.


End file.
